Mi Trabajo es ser tu novia!
by Lovebieberlove
Summary: Quieres seguir leyendo? Entra a /lovebieberlove
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, por lo que me sobresalté.

- Diga – dije pulsando el pequeño botón verde para contestar – Habla Claire.

- Lo sé – respondió una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Q-quien e-res? – tartamudeé, ¡Vamos! ¿Desde cuando me ponía nerviosa con solo una llamada?

- Creo que estás a punto de descubrirlo – Dijo, y acto seguido, cortó.

Miré a mi alrededor, había una enorme fábrica abandonada, yo estaba muy cerca de ahí así que, no se por que motivo, decidí entrar, tal vez algo me atrajo de aquel horrible lugar, un presentimiento. Caminé por unos largos, angostos y húmedos pasillos que se separaban en muchas habitaciones, al final del corredor, se escuchaban gritos.

- ¡Claire! ¿Dónde estas? – Me llamaba, gritaba mi nombre, y dentro de mí sentía que no podía fallarle. Corrí, hice lo posible por llegar allí a tiempo.

De pronto se oyó un gran estruendo, y la voz cesó.

Me apresuré aún mas, y al llegar, abrí la puerta de golpe, ahí habían tres personas.

1º; un chico atado a una silla, de seguro el me llamaba, tenía la cabeza gacha, como desmayado.

2º; este era otro chico, que estaba de pie y con un arma en la mano, también tenía una sonrisa vengativa en el rostro.

3; una chica parada frente a mi, con un aire victorioso, y actitud altanera y amenazadora.

- Al fin llegaste Claire, creí que no vendrías – rió, era ella, la chica de la llamada – pero creo que es un poco tarde, Justin no se encuentra bien – hizo un puchero – creo que la agente que mandaron era un poco lenta, que mal – volvió a reír, esta vez a carcajadas.

- Eres una… - me interrumpió.

- Una chica que acabará contigo.

Desperté sobresaltada y algo agitada

Vaya, después de todo, solo había sido un sueño.

Pero era…tan real.

La fábrica existía, y ese chico desmayado, me parecía haberlo visto antes.

La televisión, programada a las 7:30 am, se encendió, quedó puesto el canal MTV y estaban pasando un videoclip musical.

Mi celular se prendió alertándome de una nueva llamada.

- No vaya a ser esa chica – Bromeé para mi misma, y contesté.

Para mi sorpresa, era Dylan.

- Bueno días Claire, lamento haberte despertado.

- No me despertaste – reí – lo hizo la televisión.

- Claro, claro – rió él ahora – mira, necesito que vengas a la compañía, tengo un trabajo para ti.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos allá en veinte minutos – me despedí, y corté la llamada.

Me explicaré, yo trabajo en una agencia de espías (por lo que mi sueño no era del todo falso) aunque tenga 15 años, mi madre no sabe nada de esto, y dudo que lo sepa, ya que se fue a trabajar a USA – vivo en Canadá – y mi padre, con quien vivo, conoce toda la agencia como la palma de su mano, ya que él en sus años de adolescente, trabajó allí.

Ordené solo un poco mi habitación, y en la TV comenzaron a dar un video llamado "One Time"

La canción tenía rimo, era buena pero…

- ¡El es el chico de mi sueño! – si lo había visto antes, claro, que torpe soy, el es un cantante que esta apenas iniciando su carrera, creo que se llama Jacob algo… o tal vez Justin, no lo sé.

Intenté no pensar en eso, así que me bañé, arreglé y me fui, solía ser muy rápida en ese tipo de cosas, al llegar, tomé el ascensor que me dejó en el 3º piso, donde estaba la oficina de Dylan.

- Hola Claire – saludó nuevamente.

- Hola – reí - ¿Qué tienes para mí?

- Bien, esta es una misión de gran importancia, hay una vida en peligro.

- Escucho.

- Hay unos, por decir, delincuentes que planean un atentado contra alguien, tu misión, es proteger a ese alguien.

- Ok.

- Para eso te haremos pasar por su novia, a quien le hablamos y está de acuerdo, te vestiremos como ella y te proporcionaremos equipamiento especial.

- Entendido.

- Vivirás en casa de tu protegido, con la excusa de que tus padres están de vacaciones, arreglamos eso también – yo asentí – Por favor ten mucho cuidado – Se notaba que Dylan me quería mucho, él era un amigo de la infancia, y aunque era también mi jefe, no podía evitar escapársele alguna broma o demostración de afecto conmigo.

- De acuerdo Dylan, tendré cuidado – me abrazó - ¿y podría saber como se llama aquel chico?

- Justin Bieber – Claro, Justin Bieber así se llamaba ese chico.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

- Bien, creo que es aquí – me alejé un poco para contemplar una gigantesca casa – Claire Williams puede con esto – inhalé un poco de aire y tome mis maletas –solo dos, no esperaba estar aquí por mucho tiempo- y decidida, o mas bien, no tanto toqué el timbre de la casa, esperé el "din-don" y escuche unos pasos aproximarse y abrir la puerta.

- Hola – puse mi mejor sonrisa, el chico que me recibió, abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Violet Lowell? – Rió – ¿enserio eres tu?

- Eh… - busqué en mi memoria las escasas clases de 15 minutos que me dio Dylan, enseñándome un poco sobre la familia de Justin, y lo que Violet, su novia, hacía frecuentemente, al fin, recordé algo – Eh… Cristopher, claro que soy yo, ¿Quién podría ser?

- Ah, no, nadie en especial – sonrió - ¿vienes a quedarte? – Asentí – Creo que algo me hablaron de eso, le preguntaré a mamá cual será tu habitación, por mientras ponte cómoda.

- Muchas Gracias Chris.

Pasé, y me senté en uno de los cómodos sillones de la salita de estar, me quedé un rato observando algunas fotos de mi "nuevo novio" de pequeño, era un chico muy tierno, no pude evitar sonreír al ver una en especial en que –mas o menos a los siete años- estaba jugando con una guitarra demasiado grande para él, de seguro intentando sacar alguna melodía.

- A los siete me regalaron mi primera guitarra – Justin entro silencioso a la habitación, me llamó la atención su tono de voz, serio y apagado – siempre me gusto la música.

- Eres un gran músico – sonreí, intentando calmar un poco en ambiente, realmente, a Justin no le daba mucho gusto verme ¿o tal vez sospechó algo?

Disimuladamente, me levanté y me dirigí a un espejo en la salita, no se notaba nada sospechoso, ya que luego de la "clase" que me había dado Dylan, me hicieron un cambio de look, reemplazaron mi hermoso cabello negro caoba por una peluca castaño claro con reflejos rubios, me pusieron lentes de contactos cafés, ocultando mis pupilas color verde mar, y me pusieron una serie de maquillaje y cosméticos que había aprendido a renovar cada 12 horas, realmente era un trabajo agotador.

Justin subió las escaleras, sin decir ni una palabra, y segundos después, entró su madre a la sala.

- Hola Violet – dijo igual o más fría que su hijo mayor.

- ¡Hola! – saludé, tal vez un poco efusiva - ¿Cómo está?

- Ah… Bien – dijo, y se marchó.

Vaya, realmente no soy muy bien recibida aquí.

Comencé a recorrer la casa, para averiguar si había algo peligroso o algún indicio de un delincuente, después de todo, para eso estaba aquí ¿no? No para hacer nuevos amigos.

En una habitación había una pequeña niña de más o menos dos o tres años jugando con unas muñecas.

- Hola _Vaolet_ – me dijo con una sonrisa, al parecer le costaba un poco decir mi nombre.

- Hola pequeña – pensé un momento – Jazmín, ¿Cómo estas?

- _Bem_ – rió - ¿_Quedes_ jugar a las muñecas?

- Eh… claro – asentí, y me senté junto a ella en el suelo, tenía una pequeña mesita decorada con un mantel blanco crema y con cuatro tacitas de plástico con sus respectivos platitos y cucharitas - Bien, ¿Quién parte? – nunca fui muy buena en esto de los juegos de té y cosas así.

- Yo – dijo Jazmín - ¿_Quedes_ té?

- Claro – reí, y me sirvió de un té especial que solo se podía ver con la imaginación.

Sentí unos pasos cerca, me puse alerta, pero me relajé al comprobar que solo era Justin, tenía en la mano una fuente con palomitas de maíz, y comenzó a comerlas apoyado en la pared mientras nos observaba.

- Quería ver una película, pero no habían muchas opciones, así que las oí jugar y pensé "Hey, esto se ve solo una vez en la vida" – dio mas explicaciones de las que necesitaba, por un momento recordé las palabras de Dylan.

"…Verás. Violet es algo… fría y antipática con la familia de Justin, así que no te sorprendas de su trato…"

Vaya, y tenía razón.

Pero no quería trabajar con ese trato, así que me dispuse a cambiar la imagen de Violet en esta familia.

¿Qué tal difícil podría ser eso?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

- Tal vez quiero cambiar un poco, conocer un poco más a tu familia. – sonreí a Justin - ¿no te gustaría eso?

- Realmente me da igual – se alejó.

- ¡Espera Justin! – Lo seguí - ¿no quieres ir a ver una película? – Ni siquiera se volteó, pero quien si llegó fue la pequeña Jazmín, quien me tomó del pantalón y me preguntó - ¿puedo ir yo _também?_

_- _Claro, si logras convencer a tu hermano, te llevamos. – en ese momento, Justin me miró perplejo.

- ¿Quieres ir con ella? – preguntó, yo asentí.

- Claro, sería lindo llevarla al cine – ahora me dirigí a la pequeña – Pero debes portarte bien.

- Aja – rió ella.

- Bien, tal vez una película no sea tan mala idea. – yo sonreí, realmente era buena en esto.

- Vamos entonces – Busqué mi billetera en mi bolso y la guardé en mi bolsillo, luego tomé a su hermanita en brazos y la sostuve con una mano, y con la otra, tomé la mano de Justin.

- Espera un poco – se soltó y se fue corriendo a su habitación, volvió a los cinco minutos con unos lentes de sol y un gorro

- Bien, vámonos – rió.

- ¿Y eso para qué?

- Para las Fans, se supone que no pueden verme o no podremos ir al cine.

- A Claro, olvidé que eres una superestrella – lo molesté y ahora fue el quien me tomo la mano y me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Salimos discretamente de la casa y caminamos por más o menos dos cuadras hasta llegar a un cine.

- Bien pequeña, vamos a escoger la película – le dije a Jaz llevándola a las taquillas – dime cual quieres.

- Esa – apuntó a un cartel donde estaba dibujada una princesa y en su mano, un sapo

- Vaya, tendremos que ver esa – reí, y fui a comprar tres boletos.

Cuando volvimos con Justin, él tenía en la mano palomitas de maíz y dos sodas.

- ¿Vamos a ver esa? – se quejó.

- Claro, a no ser que quieras llevar a tu hermanita a ver una película de terror, y luego no te deje dormir por las pesadillas.

- Creo que esa es perfecta – le sonrió a Jazmín – muy buena elección.

Entramos a ver la película, Jazmín le gusto mucho, se quedaba muy atenta y a veces se reía, esa niña es muy lista. Pero Justin… creo que se quedó dormido en los primeros 20 minutos, no quise despertarlo, ya que no hacía ruido, y se veía tan lindo… ¡Digo!, porque tal vez necesitaba descansar.

Dios Claire, concéntrate, no necesitas distracciones.

Cuando terminó por fin la peli, me acerqué despacio a Justin y le susurré.

- Ya terminó, podemos irnos. – Pero no despertaba – Justin, vámonos - Comencé a inquietarme, debí preocuparme un poco mas por él, después de todo, era EL mi protegido – Esto no es gracioso – mi voz sonaba asustada, demostraba mas de lo que estaba.

Me acerque un poco mas, para percatarme de si respiraba bien.

De pronto abrió los ojos y se lanzó sobre mí, cayendo los dos en otro asiento contiguo al suyo.

- Caíste – rió. – Mira tu cara de asustada.

Mi corazón latía a mil, más que del susto de que algo le pasara a Justin, de la impresión, y la repentina forma en que saltó, ya que al acercarme, había oído su respiración.

- Ha-ha-ha, que gracioso – dije con sarcasmo, cosa que no me resultó mucho, ya que estaba algo nerviosa al tener a Justin sobre mi, y teniendo nuestros rostros tan cerca.

- ¿Qué, estas nerviosa? – rió, yo solo intentaba no mirar sus labios.

- No – cerré los ojos – ya sale, me estas aplastando – me quejé.

- Yo estoy cómodo – dijo él, y acercó un poco mas su rostro al mío - ¿tu no?

Me quedé muda, viendo sus ojos, sus facciones, su expresión, su boca.

Con la poca luz que había podía distinguir todo perfectamente, no faltaba nada. Miré de reojo a Jazmin, pero ella estaba entretenida viendo letritas pasar rápido en la pantalla de la sala del cine, no nos estaba prestando atención, Justin cerró sus ojos, y yo lo seguí, esperando con ansias el momento en que nuestros labios se rozaran

Y de pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, por lo que él se vio obligado a salir.

- Hola – contesté.

- Hola Claire – habló Dylan – mira, lamento molestarte, se que estás en algo importante – me sonrojé – tu misión – aclaró como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento - pero necesito una pequeña ayuda aquí.

- Claro, voy en camino – dije algo desanimada.

- ¿Pasa algo? Preguntaron Justin y Dylan a la vez, uno al lado mío y otro por celular.

- Debo irme – le dije a Justin – nos vemos en casa

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto

- Tengo un asunto que resolver, pero procuraré no tardar – le sonreí, me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo a socorrer a Dylan.

Le iba a ir mal a Dylan por interrumpirme, a no ser que sea algo de vida o muerte.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

- Bien, que quieres – dije de mala gana entrando a la oficina de Dylan.

- Que carácter – se burló – Voy a ser claro y conciso, necesito que vayas a investigar a una chica llamada Amanda Cour, una amiga de Justin que se reunirá con él en una hora, hay sospechas de ella, y necesitamos que la mantengas vigilada.

- De acuerdo, estaré al tanto.

Dije, y partí, no puedo creer que me haya llamado para esto, podría haberme dicho por teléfono, o incluso, dejar que yo misma me diese cuenta, no soy un fracaso de espía como para no averiguar cuando alguien planea algo malo.

Cuando llegué a casa de Justin, él se notaba un poco enfadado.

- Adivina quien soy – dije llegando por detrás y cubriéndole los ojos con las manos.

- A ver, déjame pensar – su voz no tenía ningún tono burlón o de juego – Una chica que dejó a su novio botado en el cine para correr a auxiliar a un "amigo" – Dijo con énfasis, yo retiré mis manos.

- No te enojes por eso – reí – Lo siento, pero enserio debía ir.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Lo conozco? – me atacó con sus preguntas.

- Eh… no, es un amigo de… de… Canadá que… - me interrumpió.

- Estamos en Canadá.

- Digo… de Estados Unidos – eso - Lo conocí por una amiga de allá y vino a pasar las vacaciones acá, me llamó porque estaba perdido, no encontraba la parada de autobús, en una calle nueva para él, ya sabes, turistas – reí un poco mas relajada – así que debí ayudarlo. – se me daba bien eso de mentir… en ocasiones.

- Como sea – desvió la mirada – Hoy viene una amiga a cenar – cambió el tema – así que ve a arreglarte, no sé, lo que sea.

Bien, estaba enojado, volvió a ser tan serio como al principio.

- Amanda Cour, ¿no?

- Como sabes eso – estaba impresionado

- Instinto femenino – mentí, y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme.

- »-(¯`v´¯)-».¸¸. ·´´¯`··._.· `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·»-(¯`v´¯)-» -

- ¿Cómo estás Amanda? – preguntó amablemente la mamá de Justin, ya sentados en la mesa. El trato con ella era notablemente distinto al que le tenía a Claire Williams, atrapada en la imagen de la irritante Violet Lowel

Observé a la invitada de honor, Amanda Cour era una chica que venía de Francia, tenía el cabello castaño, casi del mismo color de Justin, y en esta ocasión lo dejó suelto, cayéndole a la altura de los hombros con unas leves ondas.

Sus ojos eran color avellana, profundos y silenciosos, pero tenían un aire de dulzura e inocencia, la perfecta chica mala, pensé, que se hace la inocente.

Sus rasgos eran muy finos, y demostraba mucha cortesía con la familia de Justin, y mucha educación.

Al verme, me dedico una sonrisa, pero vi en sus ojos que tenía cierto recelo.

- Muy bien – respondió algo tardía y distraída a la pregunta de la dueña de casa – He venido a quedarme a Canadá por unos días, por el trabajo de mi padre – rió – y así además aprovecho de pasar más tiempo con mi Justin Querido. – se inclinó sobre él y tomo su brazo con afecto.

_Mi Justin, _esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, provocándome un extraño sentimiento que me obligó a endurecer los puños y bajar la mirada. _Mi Justin _Volví a repetir. No la dejaría.

Era mi deber, sonreí, y en mi mente le declaré la guerra, mensaje que pareciera que ella hubiera podido escuchar, ya que me quedó observando con los ojos llenos de furia, y una sonrisa algo… Escalofriante.

Permiso – me disculpe levantándome de la mesa, ya había terminado de cenar, y no soportaba mas a esa chica, así que fui a mi cuarto a planear algo para deshacerme de ella.

Minutos después, escuché unos pasos, y sentí el ruido de mi puerta al abrirse, me desilusiono él ver a esa chica, esbelta y altanera, parada frente a mi.

- ¿Qué no sabes tocar? – le reproché

- Eso es ahora lo que menos me interesa – sonrió.

- Vengo a darte una advertencia, aléjate de… - la interrumpí

- ¿De Justin? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué me harás si no? Quebrarme una uña, o insultarme en tu idioma, para que yo no entienda – reí con sarcasmo – Eso si me dolería.

- Tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz – dijo, y eso confirmó la teoría de que ella fuera la mala de la historia.

- Mira tú, niña, se lo que tramas, y no quiero que me vengas con amenazas, porque… - alguien entro de golpe a la habitación, y me hizo callar diciendo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, Violet? Que no saber tratar a las invitadas.- sip, era mi príncipe azul, que venía a defenderme, o tal vez prefiera defender a la bruja disfrazada de hada buena.

El hada Buena, o si prefieren, la malvada bruja, corrió a buscar socorro a los brazos de Justin.

- Ella me dijo que viniera, pensé que podíamos ser amigas, pero solo quería… Hacerme sentir mal

- ¿Qué? – casi grité

Justin miro a Amanda con dulzura, y luego a mí como reprochándome.

- Claro, le creerás a ella – reí de mala gana – Es Obvio – susurré salí por la misma puerta en que habían entrado ellos, casi empujando a Justin con el hombro, no tenía un rumbo destinado, pero quería salir, o hablar con alguien con quien pudiera ser yo, Claire, no la tonta de Violet.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Bien, era oficial, estaba arruinando la misión, solo por hacerle caso a una chica tonta e infantil, que se hacía la inocente con Justin.

No podía llamar a Dylan, no quería quedar de incompetente frente a él.

Llegué a un parque, me senté en uno de los columpios, y comencé a tramar un plan en contra de Amanda, ella tenía la ventaja, estaba claro, pero algo podría hacer.

- Violet – llegó alguien a sentarse junto a mí, quien me dedico una amable sonrisa.

- Chris, Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada, te estaba buscando.

-¿Enserio?

- Bueno, si, la verdad es que conozco a Amanda a la perfección, y la escuche hablar contigo, solo quiero disculparme por no haber salido a defen… - lo interrumpí.

- No te preocupes, no es tu deber – le sonreí – además, puedo con esto – reí.

- Estás muy cambiada – sonrió – Y Justin es un idiota al no notarlo.

- ¿Y eso es bueno? – pregunté.

- No lo se, Justin siempre ha sido lento para entender cosas.

- No eso – reí – el estar cambiada.

- Ah – se sonrojó – Bueno, si, es un cambio para mejor, como si fueras otra.

Yo comencé a reír nuevamente, vaya cambio.

- ¿Quieres un helado? – preguntó de pronto.

- No lo sé, ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a casa?

- De acuerdo – sonrió algo rendido – vámonos.

Llegamos en unos minutos a la casa de Justin.

- Hasta que al fin vuelves – dijo él.

- ¿Qué, estabas preocupado? – arqueé una ceja.

- No – dijo entre tranquilo y nervioso – solo quería asegurarme.

- Claro, claro – reí

- Es cierto – se defendió

- Te creo - sonreí

- Bien – dijo él.

- Bien – repetí.

- Bien – me miró de reojo.

- Bien – no lo quería dejar con la última palabra, así que solo repetía, por mas infantil que suene, pero me gustaba hacerlo enojar a veces.

- Bien – bufó y ambos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

- Esto es tonto – dije yo.

- estoy de acuerdo – hubo una pausa a nuestras risas – Y… Quieres ir al cine en la tarde.

- Claro, te lo debo Justin – le sonreí, y él me quedo viendo con esos ojos soñadores, y llenos de vida.

Vaya, cuan mal me sentía al mentirle tanto, si supiera que la chica con quien está en este momento no era su novia. Si no una impostora que solo hace su trabajo.

- Bien, salimos en una hora – dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

- Eh… yo… voy a cambiarme.

Dije y acto seguido subí corriendo las escaleras.

»-(¯`v´¯)-».¸¸. ·´´¯`··._.· ( L ) `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·»-(¯`v´¯)-»

- ¿Cual vemos?

- Lo que sea, excepto la que vimos con Jazmin – rió.

- Vamos, no era tan mala

- No se, me quedé dormido ¿recuerdas?

- Claro, Claro

- Veamos – se acercó a los muchos carteles que había de anuncios de películas.

- ¿Qué tal una en que te asustes tanto que debas abrazarme y cosas por el estilo?

- Sueña – reí – Ya sé, quiero esta.

El celular de Justin comenzó a sonar – Espera un momento Violet.

Acercó el aparato a su oído.

- Mmm… si, claro, ¿ahora? Ah! De acuerdo, Nos vemos

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

- Me necesitan en el estudio, ya sabes, cosas de artistas – se lució

- Claro superestrella, dejaremos esto para después.

- Si quieres me acompañas.

- ¿Enserio? Me encantaría – sonreí.

- Entonces vamos. – me tomó de la mano y fuimos a la calle a tomar un taxi.

Cuando llegamos me sorprendí con el lugar, nunca había estado en un estudio, aquí grababan películas, videos, y todas esas cosas. Simplemente genial.

- Bien, yo voy a juntarme con mi manager, si quieres, puedes recorrer el lugar – me entregó una pequeña credencial – en caso de cualquier cosa muestra esta tarjeta y te dejarán en paz.

- Claro, nos vemos.

Estaba feliz, no sabía por donde comenzar a inspeccionar

De pronto, una mano me tomó por el hombro, y me volteó.

- ¿Violet Lowel? La novia de Justin Bieber – preguntó un chico

Oh Dios Mio! No podía creer lo que veía.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

- S-si Mucho Gusto – dije apenas – ¡T-tu eres Nick Jonas! – el comenzó a reír.

- Tú me conoces desde hace tiempo Violet, ¿Por qué ahora te dio por tartamudear?

- Por nada – sonreí mientras pensaba "_Se profesional, Claire, sé profesional_"

- Y bien… ¿no preguntarás que hago acá en Canadá? – preguntó algo… ¿coqueto?

- Eh… ¿Qué haces acá en Canadá? – intenté desviar la mirada.

- Vine a verte – me susurró a medida que pasaba su mano alrededor de mi cintura, atrapándome completamente. Yo solo logre reír torpemente. De pronto me soltó, algo brusco, y llegó Justin a nuestro lado.

- Nick. ¡Hola! – saludó contento, dándole un apretón de manos.

- Justin ¿Cómo estás amigo?

- Bien, claro, ¿Y tu como estás? Me sorprende que estés aquí.

- Vine a verte, claro, los extrañaba a todos – me guiñó un ojo sin que mi NOVIO se diera cuenta.

- ¿Quieren ver como va el video que estamos grabando? – Preguntó Justin ansioso, como un niño pequeño que acaba de sacarse una buena calificación y se la va a mostrar a su mamá.

- En realidad pensaba ir a tomar un helado, ¿Me acompañas Violet? – me hizo un gesto con la mirada.

- No, Gracias, creo que yo si quiero ir a ver el video. – Nick bufó y se alejó caminando.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con él? Siempre pasan mucho tiempo juntos – me preguntó Justin, con un aire de inocencia. No podría ser que… ¡No! Espero.

- No, solo que enserio quiero ver tu video Justin – lo abrasé de lado, después de todo, no estaba mintiendo. El solo sonrió, y se dejó abrazar.

Después de grabar una parte del video, nos fueron a dejar a casa, al entrar vimos a alguien sentado en el sofá.

- Hola chicos, los estaba esperando.

- Hola Nicholas – dije algo nerviosa

- Hola – dijo Justin sonriente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Los estaba esperando, tardaron mucho – rió – pero bueno, venía a invitarlos a comer, hoy se inaugura un nuevo restaurante muy cerca de aquí ¿Quieren venir?

- He escuchado de eso – afirmó mi novio falso - ¿No te parecería bueno ir, Violet?

- Ah, si claro – dije poco entusiasmada

- Ve a cambiarte entonces, salimos a las 9:00 pm – insistió Nick, yo asentí, y subí las escaleras para llegar a el cuarto que me había arreglado la mamá de Justin hace unos días.

En el camino me encontré con Cristopher, el hermano de Justin al que ya le había tomado mucho cariño.

- Hola Chris – le dí un beso en la mejilla.

- Aún están juntos – dijo algo molesto

- ¿De que hablas? – inquirí

- Vamos, no te hagas la tonta – yo aún no entendía a que se refería – mira, no me gusta que le hagas daño así a mi hermano, yo se que le estas mintiendo.

Oh Dios! ¿Acaso él ya sabía lo de la agencia de espías?

- ¿Q-que secreto? – logré articular.

- Ambos sabemos que Nicholas Jonas, ese niñito mimado que SIEMPRE consigue todo lo que quiere, no está aquí porque extraña a su buen amigo Justin.

Suspiré, aún no sospechaba de la agencia, pero… ¿Nick Jonas qué?

- ¿A que vino entonces?

- Como si no lo supieras – dijo molesto, y se marchó.

Sin entender mucho a lo que se refería, me fui a bañar y a cambiar, me puse un vestido negro, ajustado en la cintura, y que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Estaba terminando de maquillarme –y de paso hacer que me parezca más a Violet Lowel- cuando suena mi teléfono, era Dylan, lo puse en altavoz y seguí arreglándome.

- Claire, necesito informarte de algo – dijo algo angustiado.

- Escucho – dije un poco indiferente.

- Nicholas Jonas ha viajado a Canadá, debes tener cuidado con él porque es… - La manilla de la puerta comenzó a girar y yo corté la llamada, sin escuchar eso tan importante que debiera decirme Dylan.

- Hola Violet – entró él, Nick, al cuarto.

- ¿No te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar?

- Como si eso fuera necesario contigo, amor – se acercó un poco a mí, hasta casi besarme.

- ¿Disculpa? – forcejeé para separarme, pero solo conseguí moverme un poco

- No te hagas la tonta, cariño – rozó sus labios con los míos – te extrañé

- Nick ¿Qué haces?

- Ya te olvidaste de todo lo que vivimos antes de que me fuera, se que solo vine acá de vacaciones hace unos meses, pero no he logrado olvidarte.

- ¿Fuimos Novios? – apenas atiné a decir.

- Algo así, aparentabas con Justin, aún lo haces, pero se que me quieres mas a mí – sonrió.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? Yo quiero mucho a Justin. – él solo rió, a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué no recuerdas por qué empezaste a salir con él? Nunca lo quisiste, eres una mentirosa, una linda y querida mentirosa – se acercó a mi, para besarme, pero yo me agaché y logre salir de la atadura de sus brazos.

- Eso no puede ser verdad


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

- Tú sabes que es verdad amor. – Me siguió y volvió a aprisionarme con sus brazos – Vamos, cariño ¿Por qué no quieres volver conmigo?

- No quiero porque… quiero estar con Justin, ya te lo dije.

- Claro, claro – bajó un poco la mirada, pero luego volvió a su posición inicial y sonrió de una forma en que logro que un fuerte escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. – Solo quiero que seas feliz Violet.

- ¿E…enserio?

- Claro, ve a ver a tu novio Justin, anda, si eres feliz con eso – sonrió, pero algo había en esa sonrisa que me hacía dudar, además de su súbito cambio de comportamiento.

Lo más rápido que pude, tomé mi teléfono celular y me dirigí al baño, me encerré allí para que nadie pudiera oírme, y marqué los números de la agencia lo mas rápido que pude.

- Hola, ¿Claire? – respiré aliviada al escuchar la voz de Dylan al teléfono.

- Dylan, tengo un pequeño problema con Nicholas – casi grité.

- Lo sé. Se lo que era tuyo, o mas bien, de Violet, pero por favor, no dejes que esto interfiera en la… - lo interrumpí.

- La misión, lo se, y me temo que él sospecha algo de mi.

- Entiendo – su voz demostraba tan solo una leve preocupación - averiguaré y te mantendré al tanto – se escuchó una corta risita del otro lado del teléfono hasta que dijo – Debo irme, llámame cualquier inconveniente, y cuídate mucho.

OK – reí – nos vemos – Tu también te cuidas – sonreí, aunque obviamente él no pudo verme.

Y ambos cortamos la llamada al mismo tiempo.

- Violet ¿Qué haces ahí? – preguntó una voz que en estos últimos días se me ha hecho muy conocida

- Justin, ahora salgo – grité y abrí la puerta con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Con quien hablabas? – Justin arqueó una ceja, yo llevé mis manos a mi espalda escondiendo el teléfono.

- Con nadie – sonreí - ¿Me estabas buscando?

- Ah si, quería ver si, como siempre que intentamos ir al cine…solo nosotros dos… somos interrumpidos, quería saber si podríamos por lo menos ver una película en la sala, porque realmente no quiero ir al restaurante al que nos invitó Nick.

- Yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir – reí – hay que avisarle a Nick claro

- Por cierto, ¿Donde está?

- No lo sé, hace rato que no lo veo – mentí.

Buscamos en algunas habitaciones, pero no estaba allí.

- Lo llamaré – dijo Justin al fin, y comenzó a digitar algunos números. – Tu por mientras pon la peli que quieras – me dijo, yo asentí y fui a instalar todo a la sala.

Al final escogí "A walk to Remember" La verdad es que me la habían recomendado varias veces y nunca le había tomado mucho interés. Pero al verla allí me llamó un poco la atención. La puse en el DVD, y fui a preparar algunas palomitas. En eso llego Justin con un aire algo confuso.

- Nick estaba enojado, se fue al hotel en que se hospedará. ¿Sabes si le pasó algo? – Negué con la cabeza – Bien, no importa, veamos que elegiste – cambio de inmediato de tema y vio la carátula de la peli – Vaya, esta es buena – sonrió tomando la fuente de Pop Corn's y sentándose en el sofá.

Yo me senté junto a él y puse play al DVD.

[Narración de Nicholas]

Al acercarme a Violet, pude percibir algo en su mirada, no era la misma de antes.

Sus ojos no me decían "Te quiero"

Su sonrisa burlona había desaparecido.

Su voz se escuchaba un poco cambiada

Pero por sobre todo: Se resistió a besarme, ella nunca haría eso, así que decidí mentirle a esa extraña, quien quiera que sea, con un "Solo quiero que seas feliz" bastaría, ya había usado ese truco muchas veces, y todas siempre volvían corriendo a mi, aunque esta vez no lo use con ese propósito.

Debía descubrir que había detrás de todo esto, y debía descubrirlo pronto.

Tal vez mi amada Violet, la verdadera Violet, estaba en problemas, y solo yo lo sabía, ya que obviamente el tarado de Justin no había notado ningún cambio, lo que es comprensible si se toma en cuenta que nunca fue muy cercano con su "novia"

Pero lo importante aquí es, desenmascarar a la impostora, y salvar a Violet de lo que sea que le pase.

Por que sé que no será nada bueno


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Cuando la película terminó, ya era tarde, estaba obscuro, los padres de Justin habían llamado diciendo que llegarían muy tarde, a eso de las 2:00 am, no nos dieron mas información.

- Bien – Justin me miró – ¿ahora que haremos? No quiero ir a dormir.

- Tampoco yo – resoplé - ¿tienes algún juego de mesa? – pregunté.

- No, no me gustan mucho.

- Ya veo – dije mirando hacia la televisión, en que pasaban aún las letras de los créditos, aquellos nombres de personas que ayudaron con la película y que rara vez me quedaba a ver.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- Justin…- comencé a hablar, pero me interrumpió.

- Creo que ya me dio algo de sueño. Nos vemos mañana.

- Claro – bajé la mirada mientras susurraba-Idiota- y me puse a pensar en todo lo que pasaba, por alguna extraña razón odiaba cuando Justin me ignoraba, o me evitaba.

Y así, me quedé dormida en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en mi cuarto, así que supuse que los papás de Justin me habían dejado allí.

Me vestí lo mas sencilla posible y bajé a la cocina, donde estaba Justin y su hermano desayunando

- Buenos días – sonreí, a lo que ambos me respondieron.

- Buenos Días Violet

- ¿Dónde están sus padres? – Era raro no ver a la mamá de los chicos en la cocina preparando un rico desayuno, o a papá con aspecto cansado, sentado en la mesa.

- Ayer mandaron un mensaje – dijo Chris – a mitad de camino de regreso a casa su automóvil dejó de funcionar y bueno, fueron a ver a unos tíos, que vivían a unas cuadras, a ver si podían ayudarlos, y se quedaron a dormir allá.

- Vaya – fue lo único que atiné a decir.

- Nuestro tío es mecánico – me aclaró Justin.

Yo solo me quedé pensando que si los padres de Justin y Chris no habían llegado ¿Quién me había llevado a mi cuarto dormida?

-Chicos – la llamada de Chris capto de inmediato mi atención junto a la de Nick – Debo salir, tengo cosas importantes que hacer. – Justin sonrió burlón.

- ¿Alguna chica de la que no sepa?

- Eh… puede ser – rió nervioso -¡Nos vemos!

- Y a este que le pasa – reí.

- Violet - dijo Justin serio. Yo lo miré – Debemos hablar.

- Claro – respondí. Y fui a sentarme al sillón.

- No, sígueme.

Ambos subimos las escaleras y entramos a su cuarto, nos sentamos en una orilla de la cama, y esperé a que comenzara a hablar.

- Mira, tú sabes porque somos novios, nunca fuimos una pareja real.

-¿A que te refieres Justin?

- Ya sabes, tu querías un poco de publicidad así que yo accedí a fingir ser tu novio, conoces la historia.

- Ah, claro – estaba algo sorprendida, pero debía ocultarlo.

- La publicidad no funcionó muy bien – confesó – y lamento decirlo.

-¿A que quieres llegar con esto?

- A que estuve pensando y… Para que continuar con la farsa, si no funciono nuestro plan.

- Eso significa que… - me interrumpió.

- No te apresures a los hechos – me dedico una sonrisa un tanto afligida – Yo quería… acabar con lo nuestro, porque, te habías convertido en una persona algo egocéntrica, y pesada, que solo se preocupaba por si misma, y lo siento por decírtelo de esta manera, pero es la verdad

- Te entiendo Justin, di lo que tengas que decir.

- El día que mi mamá me dijo que te cambiarías a esta casa por unos meses, yo me opuse, ella tampoco estaba muy contenta, pero sentíamos, ambos, la obligación de hacerlo.

- Si quieres que me vaya, solo debes…

- Shh! – llevó su dedo a mis labios en un signo para que guardara silencio. – Cuando llegaste, te vi distinta, al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero el cambio era radical, eras una persona amable, y afectuosa, todos lo notamos, sobre todo Jazmín, a decir verdad, me sorprendió mucho que la llevaras al cine – Yo solté una leve risita. – El punto es que, quisiera acabar con esta farsa. Y quisiera decirte algo – él tomó mis manos con cariño y delicadeza, y me miró a los ojos, hipnotizándome con su mirada – Violet Lowel, la nueva Violet que me gusta tanto ¿Te gustaría acabar con todas las mentiras y ser mi novia de verdad?

Realmente sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, sabía que no debía involucrar mis sentimientos en todo esto, pero era inevitable con alguien como él a mi lado. No se porqué lo hice, solo sé que me abalancé a sus brazos y uní mis labios a los suyos en un calido beso, por primera vez desde que entré a esta casa, pero debía admitirlo ¡El me volvía loca!

Solo me preocupa el hecho de que Claire Williams no tenía mucho que ver aquí, y también que su corazón se destrozaría en el momento en que todo acabara

- Entonces ¿Qué dices? – Dijo separándose lentamente de mí, sin quitar su mirada de la mía.

- Y-yo… claro Justin – baje la vista, no podía verlo a los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo? – inquirió.

- No – intenté sonreír – estoy bien.

- ¿Segura? – Tomó mis manos con delicadeza – Vaya, estás helada – retiré mis manos rápidamente.

- Estoy bien, Justin, ya no hablemos más de eso – intenté reír.

Bien, debía admitirlo, Justin me gustaba, o tal vez más que solo gustar, pero esto estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance, eso es lo malo de mi trabajo, nunca podía conocer a las personas con mi personalidad, siempre fingiendo, mintiendo, ocultando cosas.

En Realidad nunca he odiado mi trabajo, amo esto, la adrenalina, la locura de todo, el temor a ser descubierta, arriesgo mi vida, pero se ser profesional y salir de todos los aprietos en los que me envuelvo.

Nunca me había pasado esto, nunca me había sentido tan… encariñada por una persona con quien trabajo, esto no debería suceder, pero e fin…

El resto del día estuve un poco ida, como en las nubes, pasé el rato en mayoría con Justin, vimos una película y luego fuimos a tomar un helado.

Me dormí temprano, lo que provocó que también despertara temprano.

No se porqué, tuve un extraño instinto que me llevó a la habitación de Justin, algo andaba mal, lo presentía, y pude comprobarlo al entrar a su cuarto ¡Él no estaba allí!

En su lugar había una nota

"Se TODO lo que sucede Claire,  
y muy pronto Justin lo sabrá también  
aunque no creo que le sirve mucho  
considerando el tiempo que le queda...  
Nos vemos pequeña agente secreta.  
Y lamento que por mi culpa hayas fracasado  
en tu misión.  
Un Beso. Adiós"  
-No puede ser- grité, no me importaba que alguien me escuchara -¡SE LLEVARON A JUSTIN!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Fui corriendo a la habitación de Chris, no estaba.

Afortunadamente los padres de los chicos si, ellos habían llegado el día anterior en la tarde, y seguían allí acostados en su cuarto, durmiendo placidamente.

Intenté pensar, buscar algún indicio de donde podrían estar, debía encontrarlos, a ambos, Justin y Chris.

Y… ¡Bingo!

Entonces, solo algo podía hacer; Correr.

Correr y rezar para que llegara a tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos, llegué a un lugar en que nunca había estado, pero que me resultaba horriblemente familiar.

De Pronto

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, por lo que me sobresalté.

- Diga – dije pulsando el pequeño botón verde para contestar – Habla Violet.

- O Tal vez habla Claire – respondió una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Q-quien e-res? – tartamudeé, ¡Vamos! ¿Desde cuando me ponía nerviosa con solo una llamada?

- Creo que estás a punto de descubrirlo – Dijo, y acto seguido, cortó.

Miré a mi alrededor, había una enorme fábrica abandonada, yo estaba muy cerca de ahí así que me propuse entrar, todo se iba aclarando poco a poco, iba recordando aquella noche, antes de conocer a Justin, en que soñé su secuestro, y algo dentro de mi me dijo que él estaba en el lugar que había soñado.

- ¡Claire! ¿Dónde estas? – Me llamaba, gritaba mi nombre, no podía fallarle. Corrí, hice lo posible por llegar allí a tiempo.

De pronto se oyó un gran estruendo, y la voz cesó.

Me apresuré aún mas, y al llegar, abrí la puerta de golpe, ahí habían tres personas.

1º; Justin ¡Era él! Y ¡Dios mío!, tenía la cabeza gacha, como desmayado.

2º; este era otro chico, que estaba de pie y con un arma en la mano, también tenía una sonrisa vengativa en el rostro.

3; una chica parada frente a mi, con un aire victorioso, y actitud altanera y amenazadora, llevaba puesta un antifaz de aquellos que se usaban en los bailes antiguos, para que no pudiera ver su rostro, al igual que el muchacho que estaba junto a ella.

- Al fin llegaste Claire, creí que no vendrías – rió, era ella, la chica de la llamada – pero creo que es un poco tarde, Justin no se encuentra bien – hizo un puchero – creo que la agente que mandaron era un poco lenta, que mal – volvió a reír, esta vez a carcajadas.

- Eres una… - me interrumpió.

- Una chica que acabará contigo.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! - grité y me abalancé sobre ella

- Un momento, un momento – rió – tu novio esta bien, no te preocupes, solo esta durmiendo, pero en unos minutos despertará, ya lo veras.

- ¡Vamos, no seas cobarde! ¿¡Quien eres?! ¡Dime! – grité furiosa.

- Eso no es necesario, no no – suspiró – No necesitas conocerme. – estaba muy tranquila, ¡Ah esa chica me colmaba la paciencia! Comencé a pensar en quien pudiera ser ese par ¿Tal vez Amanda y Nicholas?

No, Nicholas no, el chico era mas bajo, y su cabello era mas claro.

Pero la chica…

- Claire – la apenas audible voz de Justin me sacó de mis pensamientos, estaba débil, no se como permití que se lo llevaran, ¡Soy una idiota! Pero… ¡El había dicho mi verdadero nombre! Lo sabía todo.

- ¡Justin, aquí estoy! – Grité corriendo hacia él, pero alguien me detuvo - No puedes ir donde él – Ah rayos, era ella otra vez.

- Claire Williams – dijo pensativa - ¿Te has enamorado acaso? – Río – Pobrecita, la pequeña Julieta, no sabe que su Romeo ya no puede estar con ella.

- ¿A-a que te refieres?

- Solo observa – sonrió y de bajo su chaqueta, saco lo que parecía ser una…

- ¡NO LO MATES! – grité desesperada.

Ella, aquella maldita chica, apuntó hacia Justin y al apretar el gatillo se escucho un estruendo enorme.

Yo volví a correr hacia él, y me lance sobre donde estaba atado, pero era demasiado tarde, había una mancha roja en el piso que a cada segundo se hacía más grande.

- ¡Claire, Claire! – intentó gritar mi Romeo.

-¿Estás bien? – dije apenas, la angustia no me dejaba respirar bien.

- ¡Idiota! – Gritó - ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Aún herida y vienes a preocuparte por mi

- ¿Ah? – no entendía nada, hasta que posé mi mano en mi estomago y comprobé que quedaba bañada de sangre, no era la angustia lo que no me dejaba respirar.

Sonreí triunfante.

-¿De que te ríes, eh? - preguntaron Justin y la chica al mismo tiempo.

- Justin, estás bien – volví a sonreír, mientras veía que todo se hacía borroso, cerré mis ojos.

Eso es todo lo que pude recordar.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Abrí lentamente los ojos, ya que me dolía un poco la cabeza y no quería hacer movimientos muy bruscos.

Me encontraba en una habitación que se me hacía algo conocida, era muy espaciosa, y los muros estaban pintados color crema, de pronto, una figura conocida entró en la habitación.

- ¡Dylan! – Grité - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Shh! – me hizo callar – No te esfuerces – me regalo una enorme sonrisa, y llevó una mano a mi cabello, para acomodarlo – Fuiste muy valiente ¿sabes? Muy pocos hubieran hecho lo que tú.

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunté confundida

- Recibiste la bala por tu protegido, Claire, eso es muy valiente – sonreí, lo que provocó una punzada de dolor en mi estomago.

Dylan notó mi mueca y me tranquilizó

- No te preocupes, te mejorarás en un par de días, créeme, para tu fortuna, la bala no tocó ningún órgano vital, así que te repondrás pronto. – sus palabras me calmaron solo un poco, aún quedaba algo…

- ¿Qué pasará con la misión? ¿Qué pasará con Justin? – pregunté preocupada.

- Todo volverá a ser como antes – pensó un momento – mejor dicho, como hace unos días, tú seguirás ocupando el lugar de Violet Lowel.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

- ¿No has escuchado de una cosita mágica que tenemos escondida acá en la agencia que puede borrar parte de la memoria de una persona?- dijo orgulloso

-¡La maquina funciona! Oh Dylan eres un genio – El solo hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Pero dime una cosa ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

- Sabía que me faltaba algo que explicarte – rió – le instalamos un pequeño chip de rastreo a tu teléfono móvil, y bueno… Estábamos siguiendo las pistas y los pasos de esa niña que capturó a Justin, así que pudimos anticipar un poco la jugada y encontrarte a tiempo.

- Ustedes son geniales – reí.

- Claro- rió – Bueno, debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer – me dijo – Antes de que me preguntes, Justin esta muy bien, lo enviamos a casa y no recuerda nada de lo que paso hoy, dijimos que tuviste una emergencia y debiste ir a ver a tus padres por un par de días. Así que te quedarás aquí hasta que te mejores. – Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero me interrumpió – No hay objeciones. Muy bien, nos vemos Claire. – Se acercó de a poco a mi y me besó en la frente – Y por favor cuídate – dije saliendo.

Pasaron un par de días en los que fui muy bien atendida, no podía quejarme por nada, salvo que quería salir ya de ese lugar, e ir a ver a Justin.

Cuando al fin llegó el día, estaba algo nerviosa de cómo pudiera funcionar todo.

Sin contar que aún tenía un adolorida la parte en que me dio de la bala, y con una cicatriz que se tardaría unos meses en borrar

Debí ir al aeropuerto y hacer que acababa de llegar de no se donde que es donde estaban mis supuestos padres.

Ahí estaba Justin esperándome.

- Hola, amor – me saludó un poco efusivo - ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

- Esta todo perfecto – mentí - ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro – dijo rodeándome con las manos la cintura, a lo que respondí con una mueca de dolor. -¿Sucede algo?

- Eh…creo que me golpeé con algo allá. Nada importante.

- Déjame verlo.

-¡No! – Grité – Digo, tal vez después, estamos en un lugar público, y nos pueden ver raro, además pueden periodistas rondando buscando al famoso Justin Bieber y todo eso.

- Claro, vámonos.

El resto del viaje fue algo silencioso, y cuando llegamos a la casa de Justin, todos me recibieron con una sonrisa, algo raro allí.

Conversamos un rato, y luego fui a mi habitación con la excusa de que estaba algo cansada y quería dormir.

Lo que no noté fue que Justin me seguía.

- ¿Ahora si me dejarás ver que te pasó? Se me hace que es algo grave – preguntó.

- Estoy cansada Juz, tal vez mañana.

- Ah claro – desvió la mirada – Oye, mañana unos amigos harán una fiesta ¿Quieres ir? Me dijeron que invitara a alguien.

- De acuerdo – dije sentándome en la cama - ¿A que hora es?

- a las 8:00, mamá ya nos dio permiso.

- Pues, genial, porque…- algo me interrumpió, el sonido de alerta de un nuevo mensaje en mi celular. – Un momento Justin – dije levantándome y leyendo aquel mensaje.

"Creo que saliste ilesa de la primera batalla, boba

Bien, si quieres hacer de esto un juego

Yo tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga

No creas que Dylan y su equipo siempre llegarán para salvarte

Nos Vemos.

Un Beso"

- ¡Que acaso no puedo tener paz en mi vida! – me quejé

- ¿Qué sucede Violet? – preguntó Justin algo preocupado.

- Nada, no te preocupes, son solo unas fans tuyas que no se como consiguieron mi teléfono – reí.

- Como sea – dijo él – Ah, por cierto, olvidé contarte, hace un par de días tuve un sueño de lo más extraño.

- ¿Q-que soñaste?

- Bueno, ahora lo recuerdo un poco borroso, pero alguien me había secuestrado, y tu llegabas a salvarme - rió

- Vaya – susurré.

- Si, Vaya – rió – Lo mas extraño, es que yo te llamaba Claire.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

- Tonterías – reí – aunque Claire es un bonito nombre - ambos reímos

- Bien, te dejaré dormir, nos vemos mañana. – dijo levantándose

- Adiós - dije acercándome para darle un leve beso en la mejilla, a lo que él corrió la cara, y terminamos dándonos un beso de frente, uno que parecería que no fuera a terminar, hasta que decidí dar el primer paso.

- Tonto – reí alejándome un poco – Déjame respirar.

- Eres mi novia ¿no? Tengo cierto derecho sobre ti.

- Machista – bufé dándole un empujón que lo hizo caer sentado sobre la cama, yo me senté en una silla que quedaba de frente.

- Si claro – dijo bostezando – ¡Ah! El sueño me vence.

- Vete a dormir.

- Me quiero quedar contigo.

- Duerme conmigo

- ¿Qué? – preguntó riendo, y con una sonrisa enorme. Yo solo sentí como me sonrojaba.

- Digo… si quieres… después de todo…yo – me interrumpió.

- Claro amor, iré a cambiarme – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Yo aproveché para ponerme pijama, y ya que me sobro algo de tiempo, hice una llamada a Dylan.

Él contestó de inmediato.

- Hola Dylan, lamento llamarte a esta hora – me disculpé.

- No te preocupes – bostezó – No tengo sueño.

- Te creo – reí sarcástica – Como sea… ¡Tenemos un problema!

-¿Que sucede? – en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba un poco dormido.

- Justin tuvo un sueño-pesadilla-realidad.

- ¿Un que?

- Piensa que el secuestro y todo eso fue un sueño.

- Genial – rió – Mi máquina funciona.

- ¿Funciona? No debía recordar nada, a cualquier indicio se dará cuenta de que no fue solo un sueño.

- Por eso mandamos a una de las mejores agentes de la compañía. – Me ruboricé

- Tu si sabes como arreglar todo con palabras – me quejé – De acuerdo, dejaremos esto hasta aquí por el momento, te llamo cualquier cosa. Nos vemos Dylan, un beso.

- Adiós, Cuídate. –Se cortó la llamada.

- Listo – dijo Justin llegando, quien lo diría, con pijama se veía…Tierno.

-Buenas noches Juz- dije acostándome, él se acomodó junto a mi y en unos minutos ambos nos sumergimos en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano, a eso de las 6:00 am, Justin seguía durmiendo, así que me levanté, me bañé y me vestí.

Quería dar una vuelta por el barrio, por lo que salí a caminar.

En el camino me encontré con alguien que sinceramente no esperaba ver.

-¿Chris? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – se notaba algo nervioso, como si escondiera algo.

- Yo…yo… solo estaba… Visitando a alguien

- ¿A las seis de la mañana?

- Si – río igual o mas nervioso que al comienzo. – Un amigo saldrá de viaje temprano, y quería despedirme.

- Ya veo – dudé – Bien, nos vemos en casa Chris.

- Nos vemos, claro – sonrió y se alejó caminando.

Tardé unos veinte minutos en completar mi recorrido, aproveché de comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno, y cuando llegué a casa, me sorprendió ver a toda la familia en la cocina.

- Buenos días – dije entrando y dejando algunas bolsas sobre la mesa.

- Hola Violet – dijo Justin, los demás se limitaron a sonreír o a saludar con la mano.

- Violet – la voz de Patricia, la madre de mi novio, me hizo voltear de inmediato. – Ahora debemos salir, visitaremos a unos parientes, volveremos tarde, como a las 9:00, Chris vendrá con nosotros pero ustedes se quedan, ya que tienen su fiesta.

- Ah, Claro – sonreí – Gracias, cuidaré a Justin.

- Muy graciosa – me miró él, sarcástico. – Puedo cuidarme solo.

"De ser por eso no estaría aquí" – Pensé.

Los padres de Justin, y su hermano, tomaron los bolsos que llevarían y se fueron, despidiéndose con la mano, mientras la señora Bieber gritaba "Compren una pizza para almorzar."

- Adiós – sonreí – Que les vaya bien.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos toda la casa para nosotros? – me sorprendió Justin con una coqueta sonrisa.

- Tal vez – Le seguí el juego por solo un momento – Pero ahora voy a mi cuarto porque debo ordenar un poco.

- Ok – Bufó – Creo que yo también debo ordenar –Subimos las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, yo entré a la mía y Justin a la suya, que estaba al lado.

Me quedé un rato guardando ropa, aspirando, limpiando, en fin, muchas cosas aburridas que debían hacerse. Hasta que, de pronto… ¡La luz se apagó!

La ventana estaba cerrada, así que no entraba nada de luz, preferí primero caminar hacía la puerta, revisando un poco el terreno con las manos, y llegué a la puerta, pero esta no habría, estaba como trabada.

Camine lentamente hacia la pared que separaba mi cuarto del de mi querido novio falso.

- Justin ¿estás bien?

- Violet, se cortó la luz y la puerta está cerrada. – su tono de voz dejaba claro lo asustado que estaba. – Entra un poco de luz por las ventanas, pero aún así esta muy obscuro.

- Claro, de seguro esto se arreglará en unos minutos, mantente tranquilo – intenté calmarlo, pero realmente sabía quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

De pronto se escuchó un ensordecedor ruido de un cristal romperse, un cristal que podría ser la ventana de Justin, cuando alguien haya querido entrar a la fuerza a… llevárselo.

- ¿Justin, estás bien? - grité

Silencio aún, y luego un gritó de auxilio.

- ¡Violet! – era la voz de Justin la que me llamaba, y luego se escuchaba a otra persona que le gritaba.

- ¡Silencio torpe, si quieres seguir vivo!

Ok, eso lo afirmaba todo, Justin estaba en un grave riesgo que podría quitarle la vida y yo aquí encerrada sin poder hacer nada. Aunque… tomé mi celular y alumbré un poco la pared que separaba nuestros cuartos.

¡Ya sabía como llegar al otro lado! Solo debía destrozar un poco


	12. Chapter 12

_Capitulo 12_ Capitulo de Vale de Alquinta Jonas Bieber, no lo escribí yo.

tomé un bate de baseball y comencé a  
romper la pared que daba a la habitación de Justin, cuando ya había acabado con mi tarea vi como dos  
tipos con pasamontañas intentaban llevarse a mi príncipe, al ver esta escena pude sentir como la rabia se apoderaba de mi y si pensarlo dos veces me monte en el pequeño escritor que tenía la pieza y me abalance sobre el  
cuello de uno de los dos tipos. Comencé a apretar su  
cuello con una extraña llave, que seguramente nadie me  
había enseñado, pude escuchar como la respiración del  
sujeto se empezaba a contar y logre ver como el otro tipo, que seguramente tenía a Justin, me apuntaba con una pistola  
pensé.  
Nuevamente empecé a apretar el cuello y ahora también lo estaba golpeando con mis hábiles piernas hasta que escuche una voz muy familiar.  
- Violet, estos tipos hablan enserio-suspiró- bájate, lo que menos quiero es verte herida-miro al sujeto que lo sostenía- déjenla libre, ella no tiene nada que ver- suplico en casi un susurro.

Me baje del cuello del sujeto, con la vaga esperanza de que me soltara y pudiera llamar a Dylan, pero en vez de eso tomó mi brazo mi brazo, lo dio vuelta hasta llevarlo a mi espalda y apoyo su brazo en mi nuca.

- Mira niña deja tus jueguitos, ahora cállate o tu  
noviecito saldrá herido.  
Torció mi brazo un poco más lo que produjo que gimiera.

- Y tú deja de tratarme como una niña que el único que puede salir con el brazo roto eres tu- grité enfurecida.

- Cállate- ordeno el sujeto que sostenía a Justin, seguido de un golpe en mi nuca provocado por el tipo que me sostenía.  
- ¡No! - fue lo último que le escuche decir a Justin.

Cuando desperté me encontré en un sitio muy amplio como una bodega, la ventanas estaban cubiertas con trozos de madera, y había un olor a humedad y el sol solo lograba entrar por una ventana descubierta, pero lo más importante es que Justin se encontraba frente a mi.

-Justin! Justin!- grité pero el no contesto-JUSTIN! JUSTIN!- grité con más fuerza.  
-Tranquila princesa no a pasado nada- me intento dedicar una sonrisa  
- Justin que ha pasado, te han hecho algo?- pregunté muy preocupada.  
-No tranquila-su rostro estaba sin luz, apagado, sin el mismo esplendor.

-así que ya despertaste, Violet-pregunto la misma chica la que ha puesto en peligro la vida de mi Justin- bueno por despertar te daremos un pequeño adelanto de lo somos capaces de hacer- le dio la orden a unos de los dos sujetos que nos habían raptado. Y comenzaron a golpear a Justin  
- ¡No!- mi gritó sonó desgarrador, como si me estuvieran golpeando a mi- ¡SUELTALO DESGRACIADO, IMBECIL DEJA DE GOLPEARLO!-  
-eso no es nada-miro nuevamente al sujeto- Ahora- todo lo que le siguió a esa orden sucedió en cosa de segundos, el hombre saco un arma y apunto a Justin, me pare, lo cual era difícil porque estaba amarrada a la silla y me interpuse entre Justin y el sujeto luego caí al suelo y escuche el estallido.  
-¡No! JUSTIN!- lo miré y me dedico una sonrisa.  
-Estupido ¿que haz hecho?- preguntó la chica. Pero yo solo me preocupaba de Justin.  
-Tranquila bebé, todo estará bien- sonrió, sentí como una explosión en mi cabeza y no recuerdo más.

Desperté en un terreno vacío, lleno de tierra y pasto seco, me pare y vi como mi mano estaba hinchada, y también sentí como la angustia y la desesperación se apoderaban de mí, no vi a Justin por ningún lugar ahí es donde el miedo formo parte de mí, ahora tendría que encontrar a Justin cueste lo que cueste.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Resumamos un poco hasta ahora:

En el segundo atentado contra Justin rompí la pared que separaba nuestras habitaciones con un bat de béisbol, y intenté atacar a aquellas personas que tanto daño querían provocar a mi Romeo, al principio iba bien, pero ante las súplicas de Justin, detuve la pelea -por lo menos de mi parte- y me propuse a marcharme, y pedir ayuda, pero no hubo posibilidad, ya que de inmediato me tomaron con fuerza del brazo. Luego de eso, todo lo que pude sentir fue un fuerte golpe en la nuca y unos desesperados gritos que provenían de mi Justin.

Al despertar me encontraba en una especie de bodega abandonada, sentada frente a mi querido protegido, quien apenas respondía ante mis gritos y llamadas. Intentó calmarme, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, me preocupaba la posibilidad de que estuviera herido.

Una voz muy conocida menciono mi nombre, aquella desgraciada chica. La causante de todos mis grandes problemas hasta ahora. De una orden, mando a dos chicos a golpear a Justin, pensé en detenerlos, pero estaba atada, grité hasta provocarme un fuerte dolor en la garganta, pero nadie me prestaba atención. Hasta que vi a uno de los chicos que sacó un arma de su chaqueta y la apuntó hacía mi novio, yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo para interponerme. Y lo logré.

Ahora estaba en un terreno vacío, lleno de tierra y pasto seco, no se veía rastro de Justin, ni de los secuestradores, no estaba atada, así que me levanté despacio, aún estaba adolorida por la pelea.

Camine de a poco, mi pierna estaba herida, pues la bala me había dado allí. Pero por lo menos me llegó a mi y no a… Temblé ante esa posibilidad, y solo seguí caminando, lento, inestable, fatigada y adolorida. Llegué a un muelle, y comprendí que la bodega en la que creía que estaba era la antigua multitienda del puerto.

Quise seguir adelante, pero el dolor era mayor con cada paso. Me senté en el césped a ver mi herida, aún sangraba. Desgarré un pedazo de mi camiseta y la amarré en la herida, para que la sangre no corriera tanto, en estos momentos me arrepentía de haber faltado a un par de clases de enfermería de la agencia. Un chico que pasaba cerca de ahí me vio y se acercó, se veía un poco preocupado. Tendría unos 17 o 18 años.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó, y al ver mi herida, su cara formo una exagerada expresión de pánico.

- No es nada…que no pueda solucionar – dije entrecortado.

- Eso no parece nada – dijo apartando un poco la vista de la sangre que manchaba el césped, y parte de mi ropa- Te llevaré a un hospital.- Se que debía rescatar a Justin, pero no podría hacer nada en estas condiciones.

- Al hospital no – gemí, debía llegar a la agencia – pero te agradecería que llamaras un taxi.

- Tengo auto, te puedo llevar – sonrío, y me cargó hasta un auto que identifiqué como un Subaru Lega Sport

- Bonito cacharro – bromeé

- No es un cacharro – bufó, y yo comencé a reír - ¿En ese estado y te dan ganas de hacer bromas? – casi me regañó, ahora fui yo quien bufó. - ¿Dónde quieres ir? – cambió de tema.

Le dí la dirección, o más bien, un par de cuadras antes, para que no descubriera nada. Mientras él conducía, llamé a Dylan, le dije que me recogiera, él ya sabía donde.

- ¿Es tu novio? – me preguntó aquel chico.

- Mi mejor amigo – respondí, nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

- Me llamo Dave Hanson, ¿Tu eres Violet Lowel, verdad?

- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Has salido en televisión un par de veces, Algo relacionado con Justin Bieber, creo

- Su novia – sonreí.

- ¿Y se puede saber que te ocurrió? No suelo llevar a celebridades heridas en mi cacharro – énfasis en la última palabra.

- Es una historia larga, complicada y… algo personal.

- Ya veo – Asintió. - ¿Sabes? Mi hermanita es fan de tu novio, no me creerá que hoy hablé contigo.

- ¿Enserio? – Sonreí – Pues por lo menos déjame agradecerte el favor – le entregué un pequeño papel con mi numero telefónico anotado – solo que temo que tendrás que esperar para llamarme, estoy repleta de problemas, pero de seguro Justin querrá visitar a tu hermanita en un par de semanas, por lo menos.

- Vaya, muchas gracias – sonrió.

- Gracias a ti Dave.

- Bueno, ya llegamos, ¿Alguien vendrá por ti?

- Si, de aquí lo veo – dije bajándome del auto con la ayuda de mi nuevo amigo – Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos – dijo justo en el momento en que llegaba Dylan a recogerme.

* * *

- ¿No sabes donde está Justin? – preguntó Dylan.

- No – suspiré – Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien – sonrío.

- Pero quiero ayudarlo Dylan.

- No puedes seguir trabajando con él – desvió la mirada

- Por favor no me digas eso, solo vine a que me vendaran la herida, pero volveré por él, lo prometo, debo salvarlo. – estaba algo agitada

- No queremos arriesgarte, Claire, ya hiciste demasiado.

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! – Grité - ¡Estoy enamorada de él!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

-No puedes estar enamorada de él – sonrió nervioso - ¡No te lo permito!

- Dylan, yo no puedo controlar esto, es solo algo que sucedió – intenté explicar.

- ¿Pero acaso no oíste? ¡No puedes! – gritó furioso, levantándose de golpe y caminando de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? – estaba algo asustada ante su reacción.

- ¡Porque te he estado esperando demasiado tiempo para que una idiota estrella pop venga y te aleje de mi! – Gritó

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No es obvio, Claire? - sonrió irónico - ¡Quiero que estés a mi lado! Yo también estoy enamorado, y se que tú eres mi chica indicada.

No. Esto no podía ser cierto, Dylan ha sido mi amigo desde siempre. Mi mejor amigo. Esto no está pasando.

- Pero tú siempre…- me interrumpió.

- Siempre te he estado mandando señales, pero tú nunca te percataste – se acercó un poco a mí, y me capturó entre sus brazos, en el abrazo mas emotivo que me haya podido dar. – Siempre supe que algún día no aguantaría más, y terminaría explotando. Por eso quiero disculparme, me excedí un poco en la reacción.

- Dylan… realmente… me siento alagada – dije apenas – pero tu sabes que…

Y ahí estaba, mis palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, sin importancia, sin nadie quien las oyera, interrumpidas por Dylan, quien se atrevió a cortarlas con un beso.

Solo eso bastó para dejarme callada, por los menos unos tres minutos después de que todo terminara.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

- Dime que no te gustó – sonrió triunfante, y un segundo después, tenía en el rostro la marca exacta de mi mano en un tono rojizo.

- Arruinaste algo que había durado años – dije furiosa, y acto seguido me levanté de la camilla en que estaba sentada, y con el pie vendado, y aún con dolor, me fui caminando hasta la calle, donde tome un taxi, rumbo al puerto en donde podría estar mi Romeo.

Tardamos unos veinte minutos en llegar, y allí estaba lloviendo, camine por el sector, lentamente, y atenta al menor movimiento sospechoso, cuando de pronto, divise unas sombras. Estaban en un oculto lugar, en el que no se veía nadie más que ellos tres. Perfecto lugar para un asesinato, pensé. Me acerqué cautelosa, y me escondí tras unas enormes cajas que acababan de descargar de algún barco. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las conversaciones, y distinguir la voz de… Si, esa chica otra vez.

- ¡Pero que no pueden hacer nada bien! – gritó furiosa a sus ayudantes – Les dije, maten a la chica, y ahora se ha escapado. Y les dije que se deshicieran del chico hace dos horas y ustedes aún lo tienen ahí.

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizo uno de esos matones – Ahora terminaremos con todo.

Dijo caminando hacia un enorme saco, en el que algo en su interior se movía y hacía ruidos de asfixia. De seguro era mi Justin, y esos idiotas pretendían arrojarlo al océano.

-Bien – dijo un sujeto tomando un extremo del saco - sácalo de ahí, que debemos atarle el peso para que se hunda. – Entre ambos lo sacaron y a los pies le amarraron unas enormes y gruesas cadenas de acero, en cuyo extremo había un cubo muy grande del mismo material, debía pesar al menos unos veinte kilogramos.

Justin estaba consciente, y en sus ojos se reflejaba el temor, la desesperación, pero sobre todo, la desilusión, ahora lo sabía: El me esperaba.

Lo hicieron pararse en una orilla del muelle

- ¿Algo que decir, bobo? – preguntó la chica a mi amado

- No quiero desperdiciar mis últimos minutos insultando a alguien que no vale la pena. – Dijo él

- Vamos – lo animó ella – Quiero ver de que eres capaz.

- Esto no se quedará así. Alguien te encontrará, y en ese momento te arrepentirás por completo de siquiera haber escuchado el nombre de Justin Bieber

- Claro, querido, sigue soñando – Dijo acercándose un poco a él, hasta casi rozar sus labios – te daré una buena despedida – sonrió, y junto sus labios a los de él, algo que realmente me revolvió el estomago, y con los ojos aún cerrados, empujó con el pie aquel peso que al caer al mar de llevó a mi amado Jacob

Ah! Me pareció casi imposible reprimir el gritó al ver a mi enamorado caer en las profundidades del océano, sin poder respirar, desesperado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé al mar, en un lugar donde esos malditos secuestradores no pudieran verme. Y nadé buscándolos

Estaba en el fondo.

Pero aún estaba consiente.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Intenté llegar hacia él lo mas rápido que pude, ¡Dios! Pobre, no debí dejarlo solo ni un momento.

Me partía el corazón verlo allí, retorciéndose en el esfuerzo de soltar aquellas duras cadenas, a falta de oxigeno y desesperado. Cuando al fin llegué, me vio con esos ojitos color miel llenos de alegría y cariño tan lindos que lo caracterizan. Algo intentó decir, pero solo salieron burbujas de su boca, desperdiciando el aire que aún le quedaba, el poco aire.

_En unos momentos estarás bien, cariño – _Pensé mirando a Justin, y por un momento algo en mi sintió que él me había escuchado.

De pronto algo me sucedió, estaba perdiendo fuerzas, y mis movimientos eran torpes, ¡Me estaba quedando sin oxigeno! Nadé lo más rápido que pude a la superficie y tomé una bocanada de aire, me propuse a volver abajo lo más rápido posible, si yo aguantaba tan poco, no me imaginaba él…

Pero hubo algo importante que me distrajo.

- ¡Ya te dije que no! – a que no adivinan de quien provenían los gritos, así es, ella de nuevo.

- Pero ya terminamos con todo esto de los asesinatos ¿Por qué no…?

- Esto aún no ha terminado – interrumpió ella furiosa a su asistente, quien casualmente era quien portaba la reluciente llave de las cadenas de mi Justin – No descansaré hasta cumplir mi prometido. Y si uno de mis asistentes no quiere contribuir, mejor que deje de serlo – Estaba cada ves mas enfadada.

- ¿Y eso que significa? – preguntó él, a mi parecer, una pregunta obvia.

- ¡Que estás despedido! – gritó ella furiosa, apoyando ambas manos en el pecho de su ex-trabajador a tal fuerza que logró empujarlo por el mismo sitio en que cayó Justin.

Por supuesto, no desaproveché la oportunidad, y nadé rápido hacía él, se notaba sorprendido de verme.

- ¿Me recuerdas? – dije justo en el momento en que le propinaba una feroz patada en un lugar que de seguro le dolería mucho.

- ¿No eres tan valiente ahora? – Dije sujetando las llaves que acababa de quitarle del bolsillo – Con permiso, necesito esto. – Dije un tanto sonriente, y me apresuré a bajar, donde estaba él esperándome.

Al llegar a él algo me hizo pensar que era algo tarde, tenía sus ojitos cerrados, y unas últimas burbujas, un tanto atrasadas en comparación a las demás, se deslizaron de entre sus labios, que adquirieron un leve tono azulado.

No perdí más tiempo, y quité aquellas torpes cadenas de mi camino, lo que me permitió tomar a Justin y llevarlo hacia la superficie. Ahí, en una pequeña playa de arena blanca, intenté que recobrara el aire de todos los medios posibles, hasta que logré que botara un poco de agua de mar, tosiendo en abundancia.

- ¡Justin! – Grité - ¡Estas vivo!

- Yo… rayos… - Me miró - ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó confundido.

- Justin, soy Violet, tu novia ¿Qué no me recuerdas?

- ¿Violet? Vaya, te ves diferente. – Y debía estarlo, el agua salada debió haber corrido parte del maquillaje que me había puesto en la mañana, dejando al descubierto a Claire Williams.

- Si, pero no pienses en eso ahora ¿si, amor? Estás bien, y es lo que importa, no se como aguantaste tanto ahí abajo. – dije todo muy rápido, a causa de los nervios.

- Soy cantante, ¿lo olvidas? Puedo… mantener la respiración

Yo no dije nada, solo lo miré, notando como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y lo abracé con ternura. A lo que Justin respondido enseguida, pero luego de unos segundos, se separó bruscamente de mí, con un gesto de dolor.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunté asustada, y al ver un profundo corte en su brazo derecho, aún sangrando, me di cuenta de que mi abrazo había tocado la herida. - ¡Vaya Justin lo siento! – exclamé.

- No te preocupes, no es nada – dijo sonriendo – pero parece que no soy el único herido del día – dijo señalando mi pie.

- Ya fui al médico por eso, pero ahora tu necesitas unos puntos – dije – vamos pediré un taxi – dije extendiendo la mano en la calle al acercarse un auto amarillo y negro con varios nombres de calles y cosas por el estilo – Vamos, Justin, sube.

- De acuerdo – se rindió.

Al igual que la llegada, nos tomó veinte minutos en llegar a un Hospital cerca de nuestra casa, nos atendieron de inmediato, dadas las graves circunstancias. A Justin le cosieron cuatro puntos, y a mi solo me cambiaron el vendaje, ya que en la agencia habían hecho casi todo el trabajo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todos nos recibieron con una enorme bienvenida, excepto Chris, que no estaba en casa, y creo que no volvería hasta el día siguiente.

Pero si nos recibieron el señor y la señora Bieber, estaban muy preocupados, ¿Y que padres no estarían preocupados si su hijo y su novia desaparecieran en la mañana y volvieran pasada la medianoche? Además del enorme agujero que había en la pared. Estaban enfadados, pero al vernos eso cambio mayormente por algo de preocupación, y alivio, porque su hijo –y su novia- estuvieran vivos y casi del todo sanos.

- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó la señora Bieber al ver las vendas de Justin en el brazo - ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

- Mamá – intentó explicar – no es nada, solo me caí de la bicicleta, pero Violet me acompañó al hospital a hacerme un par de puntos, eso es todo.

- Pero hijo, me tenías muy preocupada, desapareces todo el día y sin avisar.

- Señora Bieber – ahora me tocaba a mí explicar esto – lo que pasa es que Justin y yo… - Justin me interrumpió.

- Salimos a pasear en bicicleta, y olvidamos llevar el celular, además ya sabes, cuando estás con una persona especial el tiempo pasa volando – sonrió viéndome a los ojos, pero noté en ellos cierto engaño y recelo.

. Mira, no quiero castigarte Justin, pero no me dejas opción – dijo su madre ya no tan enfadada, pero no muy convencida – Están ambos sin salir, por dos semanas.

- De acuerdo – dijimos al unísono

- Ahora vamos a dormir – dije yo – ha sido un largo día.

- Buenas Noches – dijeron los padres de mi novio, a lo que respondimos con una sonrisa y subimos las escaleras.

- ¡Mañana me explican por que hay un gran hueco en su pared! – gritó la señora Bieber, casi podría jurar que nos había dejado tiempo para pensar en una excusa, pero lo que me llamaba la atención es por que Justin mintió acerca de lo que pasó hoy, él no tenía nada que ocultar.

…

A medianoche mi estómago hizo notar la falta de alimento, no había comido en todo el día. Baje en puntitas a la cocina para no hacer ruido, y me sobresalté al ver a Justin sentado en la mesa, comiendo un pedazo de tarta.

- Pensamos lo mismo – sonrió – ven, siéntate conmigo – Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pero de todos modos, obedecí. El buscó en el cajón de la cocina otro cubierto y me lo entregó para que lo acompañara en su merienda.

- Violet, necesitamos hablar. – dijo cambiando su expresión a una seria y algo fría. _– Violet_ - susurró con sarcasmo - ¿Hace cuanto que me haces esto?

- ¿Hacer que? – pregunté inocente.

- Tú no eres mi novia. Dime que sucedió con Violet Lowel


End file.
